What Ten Seconds Can Do
by The-Awkward-Moment-When
Summary: AU during then after Doomsday. Ten seconds could save her, ten seconds can make their dreams come true. Ten seconds can save worlds. The TARDIS can offer ten seconds to her Doctor. TenxRose later JackxOC
1. Prologue: Without You

**Delilah: Hello dear readers, I have recently fallen back in love with Doctor Who, and this story idea has been nagging at me for a good month now. So, to stifle any further nagging to my already crowded brain, I have decided to write out this story. Please note, that I have the worst luck with long stories because I plan them and then get too busy to actually finish them; BUT I am quite adamant on finishing this story because I am a die hard Ten/ Rose shipper and an even more die hard writer.**

**Before we get into the story, let me say a few words. (You can read this, or just jump to the story, I don't really care which) I love Doctor Who, I love David Tennant even more, and Billie Piper more then that. The idea of Ten and Rose together, and the idea of David and Billie finally making out like they should be, is a dream come true. I have been trolling around fan fiction, getting a feel for what kind of Ten/ Rose stories there are, and I must say that I am pleased. I am happy with the characters I find, and the stories I've read. More then one has made me give a fan girl squeal or two and giggle at the fluffy goodness. I try my best to keep Ten and Rose in character, however, I always manage to get Ten a little OOC, as many will probably tell me.**

**So, tonight I am posting the prologue, then the two chapters I have written. Next update SHOULD be Friday or Saturday, but no promises. I'll have another two chapters up next week anyway, because that's when I add in my OC. That's another thing, I love OC, I love making OC, and I love writing with OC. There will be an OC in this story, paired with Jack. Don't like it? Too bad, my story not yours. I also enjoy using music and pop culture references even if Ten and Rose are in and out of time. So, if I decide that a chapter would be more fun if Rose was singing CASCADA in the shower, she will. If I decide the Doctor should bust a move to some Maroon 5, he will. Again, it's my story. You guys are just reading for your enjoyment. And I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Now, last thing, this is AU to Doomsday and after, we will hit on some other episodes that originally had Martha or Donna- I have nothing against Donna she was bad ass, Martha I wasn't as fond of she was kind of angst-y to me… but Rose is better! -and end somewhere in the near future- I haven't decided yet… Also, some of Rose's words may seem misspelled or odd, but I type/ write her words as they sound in her accent, so it's meant to look weird. For example, she says "noffing" not "nothing" because her "th"s and such are always turned to "f's". You'll understand if you read her words aloud, I promise.**

**So, ending this already long Author's Note, I don't own DW or any other media I any use. I do own a stuffed giraffe named Fennel, a blackberry, and an awesome iPod. Enjoy!**

**What Ten Seconds Can Do…**

**Prologue: Without You**

The Doctor didn't break down about losing Rose until after Donna said she wouldn't come with him. He wasn't even upset about not traveling with the loud redhead- she was brilliant but she was not Rose after all -he was just suddenly shown how truly alone he was now. It was only after he dropped the redhead off, though, that he let himself break. He made it back into the TARDIS, even managed to slip into the Time Vortex, before he collapsed against the console in a sobbing heap. The last of the Time Lords, reduced to a sniveling pile of sobs and curses- English and Gallifrey alike -because of a pink-and-yellow human girl.

The TARDIS tried to hum into his brain, but the Doctor wouldn't let her; it was only hours, later when she had been persisting the whole time, that he slammed a hand on the console and directed words at her.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked brokenly," Can't you just let me die? Let me be, let me be broken! Let me be..? She's gone…"

_Do you love her Doctor?_ The TARDIS hummed into his mind. _What would you wish right now, more then ever?_

"I- I would…" The Doctor ignored the TARDIS' first question, turning his attention to her even more curious last one." Ten seconds… Ten more seconds to finish saying that sentence on the beach; ten more bloody seconds for her to hold onto that lever! Ten seconds to see her smile again… Ten seconds, is all I would wish for. Because so much can be saved in ten seconds…"

_Then so be it_, The TARDIS said. The Doctor turned his face up, curious to what his machine was doing, but before he could protest, the room began to spin. The world around him turned gold and hazy and the room filled with the song of the Time Vortex.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor cried, failing to stand and check the console, instead being thrown back against the jump seat as the TARDIS moved on her own accord. He threw his head against the wind and golden light, trying to make sense of what his wonderful machine was trying to do.

_I am the Bad Wolf_, The TARDIS quoted. But then her voice changed, into Rose's voice, the voice the Doctor yearned to hear again. _I create myself. I take the words... I scatter them, in time and space. A message, to lead myself here. I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God. I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be._

The words swirled around the Doctor, making his vision entirely golden light. He gripped his head as memories flashed in the golden haze: Rose, smiling at both this self and his last. Rose laughing with him, holding his hand as they ran. Rose gripping the lever and gazing at him with no fear, but love in her eyes. Rose falling into the vortex, only to be saved by Pete. Rose, crying on Bad Wolf Bay. Rose, Rose, Rose.

Then the world came back into focus, and he was there again; he was gripping the magnet hold in Canary Warf, he was watching Rose grip the lever, and he was watching her eyes again. His TARDIS had granted his wish.

**D: So, there it is, the prologue. Pretty good for being scribbled down during math class! I was really more worried about the next chapter, the reunion of sorts and what I would have liked to happen in Doomsday. So, next chapter up shortly loves! Reviews are loved as well!**


	2. Wish I May, Wish I Might

**D: So I kind of realized that most of my prologue was Author Note… So I won't waste your time now, I have a legit chapter to get to!**

**Still don't own DW… Sadly.. Review please!**

**What Ten Seconds Can Do**

**Chapter 1: Wish I May, Wish I Might…**

Her hand was slipping; the Doctor could see her fingers (soft beautiful fingers that were usually tangled so perfectly with his own) sliding on the lever. He was scared that the TARDIS' beautiful gift was not going to work, scared that the ten seconds he had begged for was not going to work after all. All the Doctor could do was watch, scream out her name, beg her not to let go, and pray that he wouldn't have to relive another loss. He cried out when one hand slipped and she desperately clung to the lever, one handed, and tried to throw her other hand back up to grip again.

_Not Rose! _He thought _Not my Rose! I can't lose her! Not again… I can't… I… I love her!_

This sad realization hit his brain like the Dalek who had slammed into the lever Rose was holding now. He loved her; his silly little pink-and-yellow human ape with hazel eyes, tanned skin, and that wicked smile that drove him mad; The smile he would never see again if she didn't hold on. He cried her name out again, desperate to say his new words, his new epiphany, but knowing he only would the moment she was safe. He couldn't lose her, not again. It would break him for sure.

Then, the wall closed up; the last Dalek and Cyberman flew into the void, and everything stilled around the room. Rose's knees slammed to the ground and her sore hand fell into her lap, throbbing from the grip she had managed to hold. She looked up, ready to make sure the Doctor was okay, but he was already sprinting to her. He had her in his arms, in an almost too-tight-hold before she could even vocalize her worry.

"Doctor?" Rose gasped as he shifted her up and onto his lap. She felt him bury his face into her neck, felt his hands splay against her lower back and his arms only tighten in desperation to feel her comforting weight." Doctor-"

You're safe," The Doctor breathed. He took a deep breath of her familiar scent- vanilla mixed with sunshine and time. Rose shifted her hips, so the fit more comfortably against his own, and her hazel eyes shifted up, still worried at the sudden emotion. Her eyes met his watery brown ones, and she felt her breath catch as a tear slid down his cheek." You're here… You're not in the void, you're not in Pete's World… You're here, and you're safe! Oh, Rose… My Rose…"

"Doctor, I'm okay," Rose said soothingly. She tried to calm the man- cuddling and cradling her like some kind of intergalactic rarity or space teddy bear -with soft words. She tenderly moved her own arms up to cradle his lean frame back, and the Doctor relaxed a little. He buried his face in her neck, her lovely hair ticking his forehead and nose, as one hand stroked the velvety sliver of skin between her jeans and her now-torn-shirt. Rose, in turn, tangled one hand with his free one, and stroked his hair and neck with her other one. She hummed out a familiar song- the one the TARDIS was constantly making when they traveled -and soothed out a few more words to try and calm him.

Neither really spoke, though, for what felt like a few moments- in reality was probably at least an hour. Rose the first to move, lifting her hands to cradle the Doctor's face in her hands and study his eyes. He stared back, losing himself in the depths of her own hazel orbs.

"Doctor, are you-"

"You're okay…"

"You already said that…" Rose said, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she smiled at the Time Lord's repetition.

"I mean… It isn't a dream… You're really okay…" The Doctor said. He lifted one hand- the one not still on her hip -and touched her cheek. His arm grazed hers, still lifted to hold his face tenderly, and he stroked his thumb over her cheek." Rose… My Rose… You're safe…"

" 'course I am…" Rose said. She gave that same smile again and the Doctor couldn't help returning it this time." I told you, I'm neva' gonna' leave you… You're stuck wif' me…"

"Rose Tyler, there are so many worse things I could be stuck with," The Doctor said," But nothing in the world better then you _to _be stuck with…"

**~*DW*~**

The Doctor tried to explain to Rose how the TARDIS had given him this gift, tried to tell her about what had happened before he got to change it all. He told her about Donna and the time he had with her- Rose thought the crazy red head sounded fun the Doctor's ears still hurt. He told her about Bad Wolf Bay, and almost began crying again- "I was not crying Rose Tyler! I simply had Vortex Stuff in my eye…" -before Rose made a realization to his story.

"wait, so the TARDIS rewrote a time-line?" Rose gasped. She gave the Doctor wide eyes as he reached for his key to the TARDIS, still holding her hand. He hadn't let her go the entire way back. Even when the Torchwood officials made it back, and questioned them for an hour, he grasped her waist with his arm, or held her hand in his own. He wasn't going to let her go for a long while." Isn' that-"

"Not impossible," The Doctor finished," Just normally frowned upon by us Time Travelers… Course seeing as we're the only two left we can just ignore that… The ole' girl knew I needed you, Rose…"

Before Rose could comment on that statement, the TARDIS door slammed open and the song of Time, the Vortex's melody, spilled out as a welcome home. Rose scurried din- the Doctor still clinging to her hand -and began cooing hello's and thank you's to the machine. The Doctor watched with proud eyes as Rose held a conversation, in hums and coos, with the beautiful machine. The blonde woman took a few thorough minutes to thank the TARDIS before the machine spoke again.

_Rose, my Bad Wolf_, The TARDIS hummed. The Doctor was curious to see what the machine would do next so he stayed silent. _What is your deepest desire and wish? I granted the Doctor's wish… I can too grant yours… If you want._

"I wan' forever," Rose said immediately. As if she had known this was coming, seen this new gift before it was even offered," I wan' a chance at forever, wif the Doctor…" She squeezed his hand and glanced up," Wif' _my _Doctor…"

_If you so wish it, I can grant it… _The TARDIS hummed in a happy tone, _However, your timelines would be merged. You two would live forever, together, but if one dies, the other will as well… The cost of forever…_

"Please…" Rose said desperately. She was surprised to hear the Doctor murmur the same thing, her eyes snapping up to meet his." You're okay wif' this? You wan' to try and spend forever wif' me?"

"Only you," The Doctor murmured," Forever would only be the same with you, Rose Tyler… MY beautiful Bad Wolf…"

There was no time for a beautiful embrace or more words. The TARDIS filled the room with energy again, and with those words… The words that had brought the Doctor back to his Rose.

_I am the Bad Wolf_, _I create myself. I take the words... I scatter them, in time and space. A message, to lead myself here. I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God. I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be._

**D: Chapter two is being typed now, it'll be up shortly. Reviews are loved!**


	3. A Time Lord and His Lady

**D: last chapter tonight, my hands are gonna fall off from typing I swear… Anyway, reviews are loved, ect. I don't own anything, blah blah blah… Enjoy!**

**What Ten Seconds Can Do**

**Chapter 2: A Time Lord and His Lady**

Once the golden light faded again, the Doctor opened his eyes to see what the TARDIS had done. The first thing he noticed was Rose sprawled over the grated floor. He jumped up and was at her side in a second, checking for a pulse, and seeing that her vitals were okay. When he found two different heartbeats, he was surprised but nor disappointed. He glanced up in confusion, and the TARDIS hummed in laughter.

_She has regenerated Doctor… _The TARDIS seemed to be smiling to herself, _Look at the changes, see the truth… I have give her the curse and gift you yourself hold: She is your Time Lady, as you are her Time Lord. Both of you will regenerate forever, if you wish, not just he usual limit for your species. You have forever, Doctor… This is my gift to you. She will wake in a bit, she needs rest, maybe tea?_

The Doctor did notice the changes, not that he knew Rose was alright; her usually dyed golden hair was now a soft chocolate color, and her skin seemed a shade lighter then her normal dark tan. There was a new spattering of freckles over her nose, and she seemed an inch or so shorter. Besides that, she was still Rose, still looked like her and still smelled like her. The Doctor felt a smile prick at his lips, and he took her up into his arms- bride style -leading the way to the one room she had never been to: his room.

**~*DW*~**

Rose's eyes fluttered open a little while later. She was staring up at not that normal coral ceiling that was in her old room of the TARDIS, but a reflection of herself, or a new self. She sat up, whipping her head around in her new surroundings, and took in the room that she had never seen before. She moved one hand up to brush her hair back, and the silky golden sheet covering her slid down to her hips.

The bed she was in was large with gold and silver silk sheets, and a cherry wood frame and headboard. She glanced up to see the mirror above the bed had jagged edges where the bed ended and the floor began. To her right, was a small sitting area, complete with love seat, tea table, fireplace, and book shelves. To her left was a door leading to a large en suite bathroom and another to a closet Rose could not see. Rose glanced down to see that she was not in her torn jeans, t shirt, and trainers, but now in a long white t shirt that fell to her lower thigh.

"You eyes changed too…" The Doctor's voice trickled in from the doorway," All golden now, no more hazel… I like it, but wouldn't matter what color they were… Still my Rose…"

Rose reached out for the Doctor, read to swing her legs out onto the floor to meet him- she needed to have contact with him just to make sure this entire thing wasn't a dream -but he was already there. He sat on the bed beside her and set the tea tray- Rose hadn't noticed he was holding one until he set it on the beside table -and took up her hands in his. He kissed her palms, then her fingertips, then down to each wrist. Rose watched a little surprised but not unhappy at the soft kisses. She turned one palm up to cup his cheek and turn his eyes to meet hers. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Same smile though…" The Doctor hummed. He brought his hands up to grasp her hips and pull her in for a soft hug." I changed you out of the torn clothes… Didn't look I swear… Wouldn't want to if you didn't want me to… And I brought tea! The TARDIS said it would make you-"

"What room are we in?" Rose asked cutting him off. She took the tea he offered but gave him an even stare letting him know she wanted an answer. He moved a hand up and stroked back her bangs. Bangs, that was new, normally her hair had shorter wisps on either side, but there were definite short side-bangs now.

"Our room…" The Doctor said. Rose glanced up, nearly dropping her tea cup at his words." Well, I mean… If you want… I could take you back to your-"

"Our room," Rose agreed instantly. She smiled and felt her cheeks tinge a light pink. She finished her tea and set the cup back on the tray. She stood up and moved towards the door, but stopped." Does that mean all my clothes are in 'ere now?"

"I'm not sure," The Doctor said," You can check, the TARDIS knows I brought you here, and she knows you regenerated- of sorts it wasn't a full regeneration, just a regeneration into your new Time Lady body… Probably means your tastes in clothes will change too… You would probably be better off to check my closet and take your pick of all the clothes I've acquired over the years."

Rose nodded and moved to open the door to his closet. As expected, the closet was bigger on the inside and had rows and rows of clothes. One side held girl clothes- newly made thanks to the TARDIS -and the other held men clothes. She skimmed down the rack of women's clothes and found a silky cream-colored sundress. The dress was a tank-top style dress with a tight waist and a hem that fell just above her knees. She slid her t-shirt off and put the dress on. She liked the smooth material and the modest cut. She also found a black vest and black Converse that matched, and put those on. She tied her hair up in a pony tail and looked at herself in the mirror of the door to the closet, happy with this new attire. Her old tastes would have begged for jeans and a tanktop, but this seemed more fitting. She turned towards the Doctor and was met with his big brown eyes. He smiled at her and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her closer, his hips cocking against hers as he pulled her into a half hug.

"Look okay?" Rose asked. The Doctor gave a wicked grin and made her do a model spin, showing him every angle of the new outfit.

"Beautiful… Always are," The Doctor said softly." Accept… it's missing something… Ah! I know!" He took something from his pocket and turned Rose towards the mirror. She felt smooth metal chain hit her neck and she glanced up to watch the Doctor pin a silver chain around her neck; at the end of the chain was a brilliant blue TARDIS charm, sitting in the hollow of her throat." There… Perfect…"

" 's beautiful…" Rose smiled. She turned to hug the Doctor and peck his cheek. She smiled at him and then touched the tiny TARDIS charm." So what do we are you gonna' do now?"

"Marry you," The Doctor said. Rose nearly choked on her own saliva at his words and slapped his arm when he met her gaze with a grin," Alright, alright, not yet! I intend to, but I can wait… So many planets to be married on, anyway."

"Oh really?" Rose asked with a grin. The Doctor nodded and slid another object from his pocket. This time Rose was ready when she felt the smooth band sliding onto her left ring finger. She glanced down to see the beautiful ring that looked like an opal surrounded by green gems and small diamonds." 's beautiful…"

"Barcelona Emeralds, and Rorek White stones…" The Doctor said pointing to the diamond and emerald looking stones." And the last living Gallifrey Time Stone…"

Rose smiled at the Doctor and tilted up on tiptoes to kiss him fully on the mouth this time. The TARDIS hated to break the moment, but she hummed out a warning to the couple and they both turned their eyes up. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and led her to the Console room.

" 's it normal to hear wha' her hums mean?" Rose asked glancing up at the TARDIS ceiling. The Doctor nodded as he turned a few screens to see what the machine wanted them to see.

"It's your new genes… All Time Lords and Ladies can hear TARDIS speak…" The Doctor said." Well, well, well… We have a distress call from New York! The Big apple! Care to go?"

"Always," Rose grinned, grabbing onto the Doctor's hand as he began punching in numbers for their new destination.

**D: So, the next chapter will be a little more into Rose's changes and insight to her new Time Lady genes… And an intro of my OC Twyla, as well as the plot I'm really trying to work in. So, hope you enjoyed, next chapter up in the next few days I hope! Reviews help me post faster, though!**

**BTW Rose's outfit here:**

http:/www [dot] polyvore [dot] com/cgi/set?id=38418904

**Just put dots where the word dot is… and take out the spaces!**


	4. Meeting Twyla

**Delilah: Hullo again, all! Sorry for the slow update, I did promise at least two chapters by now didn't I? Well, you'll get one now and one later tonight. Point is, classes have been kicking my arse with homework and projects. I will have my two chapters up though, so be patient! Also, because I haven't replied personally to all the reviews per my usual, thank you to:**

**cammiestar58 **

**WhoMe-2 **

**DraculaLover99**

**For their reviews! Once I hit a few good numbered reviews I'll be updating faster. Fan base makes me want to write more! Anyway, this is the chapter that will introduce my new OC Twyla. Be warned, she has a point and will later be paired with Jack. I have very little experience in designing alien races, however the Gorgon and the Rorek are inventions that I've had for years. Years, and years of planning. You'll get to know the races a tad more towards the end. So, disclaimer as usual, I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

**What Ten Seconds Can Do**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Twyla**

As the Doctor slid the duo into the Time Vortex, Rose felt her new senses kick in. She wasn't able to appreciate her new Time lady abilities until they slid into the Vortex because there was nothing new to take in. Yes, she had felt the TARDIS in her mind, but she had felt that as a human, at times. Now, she tasted the air rather then felt it; but she _felt _the time swirling in the air and touching her skin as if in a gentle kiss. She smelled the centuries passing by, and watched the glowing time radiation move across her skin and the Doctor's. It was an amazingly new feeling, these new senses. When Rose closed her eyes, she saw all the timelines of the world- as well as her and the Doctors, a glowing golden line in the other ones -swirling before her. She saw the possibilities of all beings and the past as well. She sighed, realizing that the Doctor's ninth incarnation had been right: it was such a bother to see all these things before and behind her. Came with the job description, she supposed.

"You're thinking loudly, love," The Doctor hummed from Rose's side. Rose turned her now golden eyes up and smirked at him." Getting used to the new model?"

"Somfing like that…" Rose said with a chuckle. Her tongue poked out from between her teeth and she heard the Doctor match her chuckle at her side. Then she heard him think that she was cute when she was being pensive- blimey! He _thought _that!" Doctor-"

"Ah, you must have stumbled upon the bond, then?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded curiously." Suppose I should explain that, yeah?"

"Yeah suppose you should," Rose glared at her Doctor. She folded her arms across her chest, giving him a famous Tyler glare and nearly losing it when he shivered at her gaze. She couldn't help the happy smirk when he muttered something like "Blimey… Bloody Jackie Tyler glaring at me now…"

"Alright, alright! No need to glare a hole in me, love!" The Doctor sighed. Rose softened when he took her hand and sat beside her on the jump seat. He touched the edges of the ring she still wore, from his hasty putting it on earlier." In Gallifrey, when two Time Lords are connected, they have a strong mental bond. I mean, all Time Lords are connected, it comes with the genetics… But, when two are bonded, or together, they have a stronger sense of mind melding…"

"So 's like a radio," Rose said her eyes showing the thoughts whirring behind her head," Everyone's on the same frequency, jus' different stations…"

"Exactly!" The Doctor clapped," That's my Rose! Bloody brilliant! One of the many- because mind you there are many -reasons that I love you!"

The Doctor's cheeks colored at these words- a fact Rose would later tease him about "A Time lord! Mighty Time Lord blushin'!" -and whipped about to fiddle with the console. Rose's breath caught a little at the words she had longed to hear so much, but she smirked and moved towards her Doctor. She hugged his waist from behind, smirking wider at his quick intake of breath.

"Wha' was that last part?" Rose asked. She kissed the back of his neck gently, moving her plump lips across his neck and to his shoulder absently." Didn' quite catch it…"

"Rose…" The Doctor gasped. Rose continued her butterfly kisses and smiled when his hands finally came over hers." You're not going to let me off, are you?"

"Nope," Rose said, popping the "p" at the end, like he often did." Might as well say it…"

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor said. He sighed, turning in her arms and catching her up in his own." Rose Tyler… I am not good with words… I always end up babbling or saying something rude… Or worse, saying what I don't mean… But… I love you… I love you more then the entire universe, more then bananas and cake, and my trainers… And the same as I love our TARDIS."

Rose felt happy tears prick at her eyes and, this time, the TARDIS did not interrupt them. Lips met in fiery ecstasy and Rose's mind felt as if she had taken the Time Vortex back into her mind. Where their first kiss had been a gentle peck, this was all passion and bottled up emotion. Teeth and lips and tongue met and battled together as hands roamed and breath caught. The couple only broke apart when the TARDIS made a rather bumpy landing. Rose felt she had been moved on top of the console, the Doctor with one arm tight on her waist, the other buried in her hair, and her legs locked around his waist. Both of them burst into giggles and then detangled.

"Seems the distress call brought us to modern day New York…" The Doctor said. He was behind Rose, hugging her waist now, and reading the screen. Rose giggled as he ghosted his lips over her neck and tried to pull away." Roo-ooo-se…"

Rose smirked at his whine and turned to peck his lips. The Doctor leaned forward when she pulled back, desperate for more.

"I love you…"

"And I love you, my Doctor…" Rose said. The Doctor succeeded this time, in pulling her into another fiery kiss, as she returned these words for the first time. His eyes indicated he would rather stay in today, but Rose shook her head." Later, someone needs help…"

"Later indeed…" The Doctor hummed. He grabbed her hand as she turned to leave again.

"Doctor…"

"Marry me…" The Doctor said softly. Rose's eyes widened at this but her lips pulled into a smile.

"Isn' that a bit domestic for a Time Lord?"

"Don't care, marry me…"

" 's a good idea," Rose mused. The Doctor made big wide puppy dog eyes at her." Of course I will ya bleedin' git!"

**~*DW*~**

When the Doctor led Rose out of the TARDIS- after a few more stolen kisses and exchanged words of course -she noticed they had landed by a lake in central park. She scanned the dim area- the TARDIS landed them around sunset, the light fading and lightning bugs already starting to fly about -and saw a figure approaching. Both jumped to defensive positions as the figure called out to them.

"Oh drop it, I'm not gonna' attack…" The woman- because once she called out they realized it was a woman -called out." Why the hell would I call you for _help _and attack? That's just silly…"

Rose dropped her stance and watched as the girl approached. She was tiny- petite if Rose were to be polite as some were touchy about their size -with ridiculously long auburn hair and big, long-lashed, eyes that seemed to be changing colors whether from the sunset or normal circumstances. She had crazy curves- Rose was jealous for a brief moment at how tiny her waist was and how perfect her hourglass figure was -but her face was perfectly heart shaped. She was beautiful, and Rose glanced at the Doctor to see if he noticed, only to find his eyes on her. She hid a smile before turning back towards the girl and taking in her clothes. She wore a black and white plaid shirt, a gray vest, long fingerless gray gloves, a pair of tight black leather pants, and knee-high Converse.

"Nice shoes…" Rose said. The girl grinned and her eyes changed a happy forest green. She glanced at the couple's matching shoes before stopping before them and the TARDIS." Who are ya? And why did ya call us 'ere?"

"My name is Twyla DeAngelise," The girl smiled. Her perfect white teeth shone against her dark olive skin and Rose couldn't help but smile back. When the couple tried to return their names, Twyla shook her head." I know who you are… Believe me, I do… I think we should go back to my place, though… before we get to talking. It's not always safe out here Miss Tyler… not always safe anymore."

**~*DW*~**

One quick trip on the TARDIS later, and they were in Twyla's home; the girl in question had taken her rather bumpy ride- more bumpy then usual, Rose was starting to think the TARDIS was testing the tiny girl -with a grin, as if she had been at it as long as Rose had. Of course, Rose had little time to ponder this thought once the door to the TARDIS was opened. Twyla had warned them her home was huge, but the parlor they had landed in was the size of Jackie's apartment in Powel Estate.

"Blimey! Are ya rich?" Rose asked. She whirled around the room, taking in the lavish design but simple decoration.

"Not rich really…" Twyla said humbly," Not in comparison to some, I suppose… I invested in some stock awhile back, turned out lucrative…"

She tossed her vest over the back of an old fashioned couch and turned to light a fire in the white marble fire place. Rose shivered, realizing it was a bit nippy in the room. The Doctor sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs and pulled Rose to settle on his lap. She smiled and snuggled back against him as Twyla sat in a chair opposite them.

"So what is this call about, Miss DeAngelise?" the Doctor asked. Twyla crossed her legs and watched the flames in the fireplace rise, not answering yet. She sighed, stood and turned her back to the couple as she spoke.

"I work at an alien institute here in America… C.O.R.E. it's called," Twyla began," I believe you have our radical twin of sorts in England? Torchwood?"

"Unfortunately…" The Doctor and Rose said together. Twyla nodded and brushed her bangs back. She took an elastic off her wrist and tied her hair up into a ponytail, the red-brown-gold mixture shining and shimmering in the firelight.

"We worked with Torchwood for awhile," Twyla said softly," We weren't as into their radical ways as most…"

"Whas is stand for?" Rose asked suddenly. Twyla turned back and Rose noticed a blue ink star on her upper cheek bone." C.O.R.E. I mean…"

"Creating Organized Revolution Extraterrestrially," Twyla ranted off as if she did every day of her life," Anyway, we got some strange readings off the Statue of Liberty last week… When I tried to push investigation, my partner blew it off as natural copper radiation."

"That's not very odd, Twyla," The Doctor said playing with the ends of Rose's hair. Twyla nodded and moved to grab a thick file off of the top of the fireplace, handing it to him. Rose noticed she kept her gloves on and that they covered all the way up to the girl's elbows. The Doctor skimmed the file with one hand and held tight to Rose's waist with his other.

"That wouldn't be odd," Twyla agreed," If the reading hadn't been an nine on the Rore scale…"

"Whas Rore?" Rose asked.

"New age scale to count radiation waves and energy from aliens," the Doctor explained. Rose nodded for him to go on." One to five Rore is a normal radiation wave… Comes off of all electronics and metals at some time or another… Size to eleven though? That's prime alien activity."

"So a nine is pretty big," Twyla finished," I was also sent an electronic inscription the next day… In Gorgon…"

Twyla pointed to the print out in the file and tugged at her gloves. Rose opened her mouth to ask another question but the girl beat her to it.

"Gorgons are aliens," Twyla said," Think big purple octopus with green eyes and ten tentacles… They hate all humanoid and human alien because of an ancient war. Most known for exterminating the Rorek clan."

"The place the diamond stones are from?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded and touched the ring on her finger." So they're bad news? And what does-" Rose checked the print again," -'Beware, Darkness shall rise' mean?"

"The Gorgon have a religion close to that of Ancient Greece," Twyla said. She moved towards a large book shelf and pulled out a thick tome. She opened the book and showed Rose a page that had an illustration with two angels in it, one entirely Black the other entirely White." Darkness and Light are their major Gods, only reversed from human order. Darkness is Good, Light is Bad. They were literally trying to put the fear of god into me…"

"But why you?" The Doctor asked." Why threaten you?"

**~*DW*~**

**Delilah: Cliffie, I know, I'm horrible. But chapter four is already written up I just have to type her. In that chapter we will learn a little bit more about Twyla's past, as well as introduce an old friend to my story. Reviews are loved!**


	5. The Twilight Angel

**Delilah: Chapter two of the night, and chapter four of the story. Not gonna go too in depth with this, I'm actually waiting for the "Mary Sue" flames to begin, since they regularly do whenever I throw an OC into the mix. Twyla's back story in this chapter and intro to my old friend Jack!**

**By the way, Twyla's outfit here:**

http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=38779794

**Just put a dot where there's the word dot… I put outfits in here because I like to see what is being described to me, and it helped see characters. Ignore it if you so wish.**

**SO, don't own Doctor Who… Or David Tennant's sexy ass… Do own Twyla, and this story. S'about it. Enjoy!**

**What Ten Seconds Can Do**

**Chapter 4: The Twilight Angel**

"But why you?" The Doctor asked." Why threaten you?"

"I… I don't know…" Twyla said brokenly. She shook her head and her long red bangs shook into her eyes." I'm not a huge figure head-"

"Miss DeAngelise, Co-Founder?" The Doctor said in a mocking tone. Twyla shot him a glare, her eyes now an angry hazel. Rose wondered if it was her eyes or the light that kept changing the color." Your C.O.R.E. stationary sold you out…"

"Okay, yes I helped found C.O.R.E," Twyla sighed," I'm also a stock investor, a published author, and a designer… Doesn't mean I'm in tabloids or that many people even know me… I keep low, stay out of the public eye and try to be as inconspicuous as possible… There is no reason that the Gorgon would want me; silly barely known Twyla Rosemarie DeAngelise…"

"You got a book published an' you're a designa?" Rose asked. She shook her head and brushed her blonde bangs back." Damn! Do ya' eva' bleedin' sleep? Or are ya' jus' perpetually bored?"

"Life stretches on when you never age, or die…" Twyla said bitterly. Both the Doctor and Rose glanced up at this and then back at the girl. She fell back into the chair nearest the fire with a resigned sigh.

"Wha' do ya' mean ya' don'-"

"Twyla," The Doctor cut in, his eyes shining in that way they did when he was figuring out a hard puzzle," Did you know that Gallifrey is and was a very odd language? Most languages tried to derive from my own, you see… Modern day Gallic is the most like it, on Earth anyway… Rorek was the most like it on other planets…"

"Yes, I know," Twyla said angrily, her eyes shifting to an icy blue now- Rose was sure she hadn't imagined it this time -as she tiredly gazed up at the Doctor." I've studied your kind, I've studied you. I've studied the entire damn universe and know almost as much as your kind did… What does this have to do with me?"

"Rorek fell over a hundred years ago, Twyla," The Doctor continued without losing a beat. Rose turned on his lap to watch his eyes shine in realization: the puzzle was being solved." Of course, not before I managed to help save the last surviving queen and her daughter… That was my seventh incarnation, of course, but I remember it… She was beautiful the Rorek Queen… Nothing like my Rose, but beautiful all the same. Was your mother called Dusk DeAngelise?" Twyla nodded, trying to put the pieces together." Aha! I was right! The Dark Angel's daughter… Never thought I'd see the day…"

"What _are _you ranting about?" Twyla sighed. She turned towards Rose- who was still beaming from his beautiful reply -and gave another sigh." Does he do this often?"

"Only when 'e's figurin' some-fin out…" Rose said lovingly. She nodded for the Doctor to go on and Twyla sat up straight again, as it began to rain outside the large bay windows of her home.

"Your name, in perfect Gallifrey or Rorek, translated, would be the Twilight Angel," The Doctor said," The last surviving person of Rorek, and their world…"

"I don't understand!" Twyla cried slamming her fist on the arm of her chair," My mother was a writer! She died thirty years ago… The day I realized I would never age over twenty three… She looked _human_! She acted _human_! I am not some- some-"

"Alien Princess wif' a hoard of Gorgon after ya?" Rose offered.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean-"

"You are…" the Doctor sighed. He stood, setting Rose back in the chair, and kneeled before Twyla, who tried her best not to cringe away. He reached up and touched her cheek, the blue star right under her eye." This isn't a tattoo is it, Twyla? You were born with it…"

"Mum had a moon…" Twyla said. She itched to yank back from the Doctor's touch but held still. All three of them jumped as someone slammed against the window. Rose even gave an shriek of surprise." Damn it all, what was that?"

"A friend…" The Doctor sighed." My dear unfortunate friend… Why the hell is he even here?"

"Jack?" Rose asked, catching the Doctor's mind. The Doctor nodded and moved to open the window, so a very soaking wet Jack Harkness could climb in." Jack!"

"Hi Rose!" Jack grinned. He stood and shook off some of the water from his black attire. Twyla gave an annoyed huff but stood and moved past the two men into the hall. She returned- moments later and after the trio had hugged and said hello -with dry jeans and a black button-up." Angel indeed, Doctor, woman knows what a man needs."

"Woman has a name and is being polite," Twyla snapped," Would you prefer to stay cold and wet?"

"Not like it'll kill me," Jack shrugged. Twyla rolled her eyes- now a lovely shade of violet -and shoved the clothes at him." I'm Captain-"

"Captain Jack Harkness, once con artist and part of the Space military," Twyla answered," Now director of Torchwood Underground Institute and time enigma. Yes, I know who you are, sir. Why are you in my living room?"

Jack held up a finger to hold on, and left the group to change. While he was ogne, Rose turned towards the Doctor and gave a quirked brow.

"She didn' fall for his flirtin'?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded, just as astonished." But, everyone falls for Jack!"

"I don't 'fall' for anyone," Twyla said," Kind of hurts the relationship when they begin to notice you never age, and heal instantly…"

"Cold heart, cures all charisma," The Doctor reasoned. He shrugged and watched Jack return, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and muttering about silly New York Weather." So, why are you here Jack?"

"Well, the TARDIS called me…" Jack said." Glad it did too! Go and get engaged, turn Rose into a Time Lady, and meet a fiery redhead without me! Jeeze, I can't leave you two for a year without you having fun without me!"

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Twyla asked." I know it's late… You can all stay here for the night… But I would really like to get this threat over and done with… So then I can get back to my life and back to ignoring the Doctor and his rants about me being a damn Alien Princess…"

"I suppose you won't like me then," Jack said with a grin," I'm here to help him convince you."

"I already don't like you," Twyla seethed. She led the group into the hall. The halls were painted a warm wine red and had different photos of a happy woman with Twyla's hair and laugh lines around her eyes and a small child, growing up until she was Twyla. Rose stopped at a picture of Twyla and the woman- she was assuming was Dusk -hugging and laughing at the camera, as if someone had told a great joke." That was just before she died…"

"She's beautiful… Just like you…" Rose said. Twyla's eyes- before so hard and cold -softened and shifted to a light green and she smiled." You know, I get being so tough, because I had to be like that, before the Doctor… But, sometimes it's okay to soften up… You look so much prettier when you smile and mean it…"

"It's hard when you're all alone…" Twyla admitted. She rubbed her shoulders and glanced up at Rose." I really want to believe the Doctor… Because it would explain so much… Why I don't age, why I don't need much sleep, why I have weird blue tattoos all over me…"

"There are more?" Rose asked curiously. Twyla nodded, staring over to make sure that the Doctor and Jack were busy checking out the room. She yanked down her gloved and Rose gasped when more intricate blue lines and stars were exposed. She leaned in to look at the tattoos and smiled at Twyla." They're beautiful!"

"That's not what most people say… Luckily most here in New York just think I'm an inker…" Twyla said with an eye roll. She touched the stars, which formed consolations on her arms all the way to her elbows." I just prefer to cover them up. Less eyes on me…"

"I think you would have made a wonderful Princess," Rose said," If it means anything…"

"It does…" Twyla smiled. She turned her eyes up as the Doctor and Jack returned. Unfortunately before she could yank her gloves back up, Jack reached over to touch a star. Twyla cringed at the touch but Jack seemed mesmerized by the intricate ink.

"You're beautiful," Jack said with a sigh. Twyla blushed and turned away, yanking her gloves back up and walking more towards two doors at the end of the hall." No, I mean it! I'm not being some silly womanizing-"

"You can stay here," Twyla said gesturing to one of the rooms- a tactful guest room with navy walls and a large bed and en suite bathroom. She averted her eyes and then opened the other door." Rose, you and the Doctor can used this one…"

A large bedroom with a king size bed and another en suite bathroom. She moved briskly from the group and folded her arms around herself.

"I'll meet you guys in the morning…" Twyla said softly," I'll take you to C.O.R.E. headquarters and we can go over the other readings… Maybe figure out why they want em so bad?"  
>"Maybe because you're a beautiful Alien princess who is the sole survivor of the race they hate?" Jack offered. Twyla rolled her eyes and walked away from the group.<p>

"She's not falling for it, Jack," Rose said as Twyla entered her room and slammed the door." She hasn't been with anyone in years… Says she's too worried about her heart, and the fact that we just told her she has alien blood…"

"We'll see…" Jack said with a smile." We'll see…"

**~*DW*~**

Twyla padded into her kitchen from her room; the clock read around three a.m. and she knew everyone else was probably asleep. She got out a glass of milk and a bag of cookies then hopped up onto the counter to star out the wide window of the kitchen.

"Got room for one more?" Jack asked from the doorway. Twyla jumped and almost dropped her glass of milk." Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…"

"I can leave…" Twyla said moving to jump off the counter. Jack moved quicker and caught her waist in his hands.

"No! I wanted to… Apologize…" Jack said softly." Damn! Your waist is like minuscule…" Twyla blushed but didn't move away from his touch, oddly soothed by the strong hands on her waist." Anyway… I wasn't trying to be a jerk… Really, I wasn't…"

"I know… Rose told me…" Twyla said. She and the blonde had been given a few moments earlier- since the blonde had come to check on her -to talk and have girl moments. She offered the man a cookie and Jack gave a wolfish grin before biting it out of her fingers. Twyla giggled and blushed redder. She was wearing a silver night shirt with black cotton pants, but her arms were exposed now. Jack traced a gentle fingertip up the line of stars in blue ink on her arms.

"You know… Rorek children are born with different tattoos…" Jack said softly. Twyla nodded and glanced down at his fingers, making soft patterns on her arms." Each one is different… Like snow flakes, kind of… Then, when they turn nineteen- the year of coming of age in their culture -they get a matching one on their cheek." Jack moved his free hand up to stroke the smaller tattoo on Twyla's cheek." I got to see a few Rorek people, in my travels and time jumps… But your tattoos are the most beautiful…"

"You won't flatter me Jack…"

"I'm being serious!" Jack had a twinkle in his blue eyes and Twyla opened her mouth to make a snide remark back, but was beat to it." I'm not always a womanizing tool, you know… I have had a few really good relationships! They just…"

"Age," Twyla finished. Jack nodded." Roreks don't age… We all get to around twenty or twenty five and just… Stay that way… Until our bodies give up, or we chose to die… It's like we're frozen in time…"

"I know…" Jack said." Twyla, you _are_-"

"I know…" Twyla said softly. She had been planning on trying to accept the Doctor's news the next day. The two leaned closer, Twyla's eyes a timid green now. She bit her lip and Jack reached up to smooth her teeth away. Twyla wasn't sure who leaned up first, but soon, his lips were on hers and their mouths were moving together in a soft passion. She held his neck firmly, but still timid about this entire thing. He held her waist tightly, ready to dive head first in and take it at her pace. Then the room filled with a silver-green glow.

"Jack-"

But the room filmed brighter at Twyla's voice. Then, she levitated up above the table and a brighter light engulfed her. She couldn't move, her limbs were frozen in the beam. Jack was trying to reach for her, but the light was like a force filed around her.

"Twyla!" Jack cried. Then the light began to split Twyla's atoms, until they shot upwards, and away from Jack." Twyla!"

But she was already gone… Jack shot down the hall screaming the Doctor and Rose's names. He wasn't about to lose this crazy little red headed princess just when he got a chance at a real forever.

**~*DW*~**

**Delilah: I know, kind of another cliffy… but I will try and type more tomorrow… Or Sunday afternoon. Twyla's POV next chapter, and yes she was taken by Gorgon ship and yes she will be rescued. Let me know what you think of her! Reviews are loved!**


	6. Girl Talk and Rescues

**Delilah: I must be crazy, updating so quick. Normally I put at least a few days between chapters. But I was inspired by reading some new fanfics about Ten/Rose and because so many people have put this story on their alert list! I'm really happy my lone reviewer as of yet- thank you Always Edward and Bella for your lovely review! -likes Twyla, I'm still waiting for the rest of my reviewers opinion. Well, this chapter will be a slight insight into Rose and Twyla's time in her room, then what Rose and the Doctor were doing ;3 before leading up to what happened to Twyla. Next chapter should be the rescue, and if I'm inspired enough I may get that typed today too! Fingers crossed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who… Sadly… Just my story and my OC. Enjoy**

**What Ten Seconds Can Do**

**Chapter Five: Girl Talk and Rescues**

Rose padded down the hall in her socks and long white night dress- borrowed from Twyla's wardrobe where she had almost as many random clothes as the TARDIS. Rose figured Twyla must have seen many strangers in her time, since she didn't age and people passed through here all the time, alien and human alike. She had snuck out while the Doctor was showering- despite his tempting offer to join him -to talk with Twyla a little. She knocked on the redhead's door softly and entered when the girl's voice called out for her to go ahead and come in. Twyla was still in her normal clothes but she was digging through a drawer, as if searching for something important.

"Hi…?" Rose offered. Twyla turned her eyes up and gave the brunette Time Lady a tentative smile." Care for some girl time? I wanted to talk a bit more… If ya don' mind?"

"Sure, you I like," Twyla said with a grin," The men in my home, I'm still not too fond of just yet… 'Specialy Jack… he has already grinded on my nerves…"

" 'e's not so bad," Rose said. She sat down on the large bed near where Twyla stood. She brushed her bangs back, remembering how she met Jack and how charismatic he could be. She told Twyla about her adventures with Jack and her Doctor while the girl changed into black cotton pants and an off-white tanktop. Her arms were now on full display and Rose couldn't help but trace her gaze over the ink." They really are quite beautiful you know… I don' know why ya would wan' to cova' them…"

"It's just…" Twyla sighed. She shook her head, not finishing her thought. She reached over and grabbed an old, worn, leather, photo album and opened it up for Rose. She pointed to a picture of her and her mother; both had their arms above their head in a victory pose and their tattoos were on display. Twyla's constellations were shinning bright blue, and Dusk's arms- covered in intricate flowers and vines to match the five petal flower on her cheek -shinning right with her daughter. Both of them looked so beautiful it almost hurt Rose." She was beautiful… My mum… She was the most beautiful person in e whole world…"

"You're bof' beautiful…" Rose assured Twyla. She began asking questions to the Alien Princess and braided her long red hair back." Why do yer' eyes change? I thought it was jus' me at first…"

"They've always done that…" Twyla said," Mums did too… She said it was a mood thing, they change with my mood and with how my body is reacting to things."

"Wha' about your hair?" Rose teased, tugging at a strand of the auburn locks in question." Eva' heard of a haircut?  
>"Yeah, but mum said to never cut more then a few inches off," Twyla said," She told me that my hair was so beautiful… She always had to keep hers short, you see… Always in the way… But she said I should grow mine out, be different…"<p>

"My mum just hates that I used to dye mine," Rose smirked. The girls spoke for a few more moments before Rose yawned and Twyla sent the girl off to sleep." Promise ya will actually listen to the Doctor tomorrow? 'e isn' all mad…"

"I believe him Rose," Twyla sighed," And that's why I'm so scared…"

"An' try to give Jack a chance…" Rose smiled," He looks at ya like you're some kind a son or shinin' star… He can't age either, Twyla… That's something 'e can understand…"

"Only because you asked me to Rose," Twyla smiled," I do like you, I wish we could be friends longer…"

"Maybe we can…" Rose sighed as she walked away," Maybe we can…"

**~*DW*~**

"I wan' to take Twyla wif' us," Rose said as she entered the room she and the Doctor were sharing. He had his 'Brainy Specs' on his nose and a book in his lap, and gave her a curious glance but let her continue as she climbed up into the bed with him. She snuggled up under one of his arms and nuzzled her nose into his neck. The Doctor sighed as she left a few soft kisses along his jaw too." She wants to see the stars, she wants to get away with people who won't judge her because she won't age… And Jack could come too…?

"Ah there we are, Rose Tyler Galactic Match Maker," the Doctor chuckled. He gasped when Rose nipped at his earlobe and then kissed along his neckline again." Although… If this is how I'm going to be convinced every time… We can have a whole TARDIS of companions…" Rose giggled and offered him a real kiss this time." But, for the record, I knew you would want her to come along, and planned to offer after this Gorgon episode was solved."

"I knew we would see eye-to-eye, my Doctor…" Rose smirked as she leaned in for a deep kiss they had been denied earlier.

**~*DW*~**

Hours later- hours enough that Rose and the Doctor had indulged in some recreational activities and were now asleep in each others arms -Jack come running down the hallway screaming like a banshee about a green light and Twyla missing. Rose groaned, ready to yell at the man to go stuff it, before she caught the gist of what he was screaming at them.

"Twyla's gone?" Rose cried. She shot up and tried to shake the Doctor awake as well. The Doctor managed to stumble from bed, both pulling their respective clothes on and let Jack in. The man was babbling about what had just happened and trying to get the two to yank their trainers on faster. Rose threw her dark hair into a ponytail and shoved her feet into her converse, not even minding to tie them yet. The Doctor did the same, tying his shoes and Rose's with his sonic, before following Jack outside to catch glimpse of the large Gorgon ship still parked above the house." Wha' alien is bloody _stupid _enuff to park their ship above the place they jus' kidnapped someone from?"

**~*DW*~**

Twyla struggled against the Galactic Plastic chains holding her to a gold wall. She kicked and screamed until she was hoarse, and then kept her mouth shut when they came in and tried torturing her. She refused to answer the three Gorgon who came in, interrogating her about her origin and hurt her. She tried sending Rose and the Doctor mind signals, but the entire ship was under a mental shield. She tried breaking the chains, but Galactic Plastic- unlike its name -had the consistency of steel bars reinforced with titanium lining. She screamed again as she felt one of the cuffs tighten at her struggle, and bite into her wrist.

"Why is this happening to me?" Twyla cried. She kicked and struggled again, and tried to slide her thin wrists out of the cuffs this time. She stopped as the Gorgon from before entered again. She cursed at them in all the Alien languages she knew, including their native tongue. She took every slap, every shock, and every torture they tried to ensue upon her, and grinned back. It was only when they left that she cried.

She took another three hours of this, praying to whatever god there was that he would save her. She prayed that Rose and the Doctor would come; she prayed Jack would get help. She prayed any of them would barge in the door. After a particularly bad hour of torture, Twyla managed to slide her wrist out of one cuff, and then yanked her emergency sonic beam form her pocket. For geniuses in torture the Gorgon weren't great in capturing a trained alien fighter and not searching her. She freed her other hand and half ran, half limped out of her cage. She got halfway through the ship before the alarms went off. She grew frantic, scurrying away from the alarm and trying to find an exit.

"Why me, why me, why me?" Twyla cursed. She gathered up as much strength as she could and ran, her legs aching and her wounds screaming in anguish. She ran and ran until she was caught up in a strong grip." NO!"

**~*DW*~**

Jack kept harassing the Doctor about not moving fast enough- "Bloody hell Jack you would think you were already in love with the girl!" -but he was going as fast as he could. The Gorgon ship hadn't moved in an hour, but the mental shield they were trying to get through was the problem. Once the trio finally made it inside- a long and agonizing three hours after Twyla had been taken -Jack was like a wild man.

"Jack!" Rose said. She yanked the man back and gave him a famous Tyler smack right across his cheek. The smack sounded down the hall and Jack calmed down immediately." I like her too, but you won' be any help if ya all frantic! So calm the bloody hell down!"

"Yes ma'am…" Jack said touching his bright red cheek. Lucky for them, the alarms rang out, at the moment, and they ran away from the sirens. The trio felt a wave of nostalgia- even under the circumstances -at the familiar situation of running away. Jack had just rounded a corner when he had a very frantic and tiny redhead in his arms. She screamed, piercing and wild, and kicked and hit at his hold." TWYLA!"

"J-Jack?" Twyla asked. She stopped her animalistic clawing and went limp at the hold. Jack nodded and pulled the girl closer, scanning all her injuries. Twyla gave a weka smile and clung to his neck now." I d-dint' stop fighting… They didn't get one scream outta' me… You would've been.. Woulda' been proud…"

Then she fainted in Jack's arms. Jack easily swung the girl into his arms, bride-style, and turned towards the Doctor. The look in Jack's piercing blue eyes, the feelings radiating off his icy orbs, said that this was his battle now. The Doctor would not be giving any punishment tonight, only Jack.

"Rose, will you take Twyla back down, please?" Jack asked. Rose nodded and took the girl- amazed at the new strength from her Time Lady genes -and took the sonic screw driver from the Doctor.

"You're not gonna do somefing crazy are ya?" Rose asked. Jack gave her a hard look and she sighed." Just remember ya have a bleedin' mad redhead to get back to, eh?"

Jack didn't answer, he took a gun from his jacket and turned towards the opposite direction they had been heading. Rose didn't like the look in her friend's eyes, but feelings of the heart did funny things to men. She took his order and ran with the Doctor, back to the house and away from the Gorgon. Jack didn't glance back to see his friends take Twyla away. He bit back an angry growl at the image of the small girl, so broken and torn in his arms. The look in her eyes when he had caught her, it was animalistic and ready to defend herself, to live at all costs. He would make sure to never see that look in her eyes again. He couldn't call it love- no not yet -but he saw the look in her eyes that evening, before their kiss. He had seen the loneliness, and the curse of never dying that he knew was mirrored in his own every day. No, it wasn't love yet, but it was a camaraderie of an arrogant time enigma and a beautiful Alien Princess in denial.

A group of six Gorgon came around the corner and Jack clicked his gun. He gave a malicious grin and watched the terror in the aliens' eyes.

"Oh yea, be afraid, be very fucking afraid."

**~*DW*~**

**Delilah: yea, I'll probably go ahead and type up the next chapter. It's basically Jack and Twyla fluff, and the two joining the Doctor and Rose on the TARDIS. Once that's over I'll probably do my own versions of some of the episodes in season three and four. Not entirely sure yet. Review and tell me what episodes you'd like to see with Twyla and Jack!**


	7. What Is Forever, Really?

**Delilah: Jeeze my hands hurt tonight… Maybe it's the two really friggin long chapters I've managed to crank out… Nah couldn't be! Any who, this will be the last chapter that is really of my own making, the others will be following along the lines of season three and four… mostly… I may change a few things, add some others. Don't really know yet, I'm kind of letting this story take me where it wants to. Let me know via review if there is a specific episode you want to see Rose/ Jack/ Twyla in though, I'll be happy to write it up and dedicate the chapter to ya! Any who, don't own Doctor Who, don't own David and Billie… Do own Twyla, s'about it. Enjoy!**

**What Ten Seconds Can Do**

**Chapter 6: What Is Forever, Really?**

Twyla wouldn't stop writhing in pain and nightmares the entire time the Doctor and Rose checked her out. She had to be restrained at one point- not a fun thing to do Rose actually had to leave the room -and sedated another moment. Jack finally got back- an hour later and covered in soot -and walked right through the chaos. He moved the Doctor and Rose aside, shooed them out and locked the door, and shirked off his jacket. He started whispering, murmuring and cooing to Twyla and she stopped moving. She calmed at his voice and even responded a little against the sedation. Jack toed off his boots and crawled into bed beside her. Twyla curved her tiny body- better now that the Doctor had soniced away most of her injuries -and began to cry.

"It's okay Twyla… I'm here…" Jack said over and over again. Twyla managed to fall into a real sleep a few moments later, but Jack never stopped murmuring to her. He told her about his version of Torchwood, he told her about Gwen and Ianto, Tosh and Owen. He told her about his curse, the gift of immortality and the reason he was as he was. He told her his versions of the Doctor's adventures, and how he hadn't know about the regeneration until right before the big fiasco at Canary Warf." I've been through so much Twyla… But nothing can compare to the look I saw in your eyes when you ran into me, on that ship…"

He saved telling her about the Gorgon until later; he had imagined so many ways to torture them, so many ways to make them pay for what they had done to the beautiful little Princess in his arms. She was sound asleep now, but Jack still prattled on, telling her stories of his past cons, his travels alone, and some with Martha more recently. It wasn't until about two hours later- after Rose had checked in twice and Jack had talked himself nearly out of stories -that Twyla spoke and scared the man a little.

"In all those travels… none of the companions, lovers, you had lasted…" Twyla said softly. Jack jumped a little at her timid voice, but sighed content that she was awake and well. He ran a hand up and down her spine, tracing patterns on her back to as if to soothe away the pain she had endured." Why? You know as I do that there are ways to immortality… Ways to have made these people live on with you… Why not?"

"None of them wanted to give me forever," Jack said softly," None of them could take that burden, even if they said they could at the time… I know, I know because I _have _that burden, I know what it's like to just _live_…"

"What is forever, really?" Twyla said. She lifted up a little, her chin now propped up on Jack's chest and her eyes dancing between a honey gold and a light green color. She tentatively wrapped her hand around Jack's free one and pondered her next words." What is forever to an immortal? A blink? A measly ice cube to the ice berg of out lives? No, not even that… Forever is a curse… Unless you have someone to share it with…"

"I'm starting to think I might…" Jack said to himself. Twyla didn't argue this, just tightened her grip on his hand. She didn't speak for another moment, but when she did, her voice was cold and sad.

"What did you do to them?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I think I have to…" Twyla's eyes were a sad brown now. She sniffled a little and Jack smoothed a hand over her hair." I want to make sure they had some kind of… retribution for what they did to me… To my people…"

"I sent them into the vortex…" Jack said after another moment. He was staring at the ceiling as he said this." I gathered them all up, and then used their time portal to send them into the one place they would die the most slow and painful death ever… In the Vortex between time and space, there is nothing… I split open the veil and sent them in, one by one… There is no resources, no food, and no chance of life… They will all die, one by one and they will all know it was done in the name of the Rorek lives they stole… And in the name of the beautiful Princess they almost killed…"

"Thank you…" Twyla said a few minutes later. It wasn't saving her she was thanking him for, it was the fact that in one- albeit malicious -move he had avenged her entire culture. Jack nodded and the two allowed themselves to slide into a gentle sleep.

**~*DW*~**

Rose and the Doctor were chatting over tea the next morning when Twyla and Jack came out of the room. The tiny redhead had showered and was wearing a fresh black dress, but still had to be half supported by Jack. The thing that shocked Rose the most, however, was the light and almost free look behind her ever changing eyes.

"Rose, Doctor… Can I talk to you?" Twyla asked. Rose nodded and the Doctor let her answer for them both. Twyla sat on a bar stool beside them as Jack kindly got her some tea as well." First of all… Thank you for helping to rescue me… I would have been dead if it weren't for you guys… And second… If you would let me…"

"We would love you to join us!" Rose said. She had wanted to wait for the girl to ask, but she couldn't. She liked Twyla so much and she really wanted the girl to join them. And Jack seemed attached to her hip, so maybe that meant that he would join them too. Twyla gave a giggle and then jumped to hug them both. The Doctor mumbled something about being mobbed by affection, but chuckled good naturedly when Jack joined the group hug." Oh you'll love it!"

"You know I'm coming too, right Doc?" Jack asked as the girls gushed together. The Doctor nodded, his eyes on Rose." I mean… I want to keep an eye on Twyla and-"

"No need to explain to me, Jackie-Boy…" the Doctor said into his tea. He smiled when Rose turned to meet his gaze and grabbed his hand on the table." I'm a taken man too, I understand what we must do for out women…"

Jack began to argue that Twyla wasn't his, but then she glanced up from her conversation, giving him a smile so warm it melted his heart, and he stopped. Suppose she was his, forever… whatever that really meant…

**~*DW*~**

"Do you have the tools from C.O.R.E?"

"Yes Doctor…"

"What about those fabrics and sketchbooks?"

"Yes Rose…"

"Medicine?"

"Yes Jack," Twyla repeated. She gave the trio a tired look but smiled. She had three bags packed; one held her design materials, the other was full of tools she had nicked form C.O.R.E. and the last one was all her clothes. She had a small messenger bag of files and pictures from her house. She had let the Doctor take whatever books he wanted, and Rose search the wardrobes for clothes, but Twyla's entire life was packed into three bags and a messenger bag." Can we go now?"

"Well once we're all changed yes," Rose said with a grin. She nodded at Twyla's pajamas and bare feet. Twyla sighed and went to change. Twenty minutes later, Twyla came back wearing a purple tube top with a black vest over, zebra print jeans, her knee high converse, and purple and black gloves. She wore a silver choker and a purple ring, and her hair was yanked back away from her face with a headband. Rose herself had doned a black and yellow sundress with mathcing yellow trainers, a yellow cardigan, her TARDIS necklace and engagement ring, and her hair pulled back with a black headband." Alright, ready now?"

"One last thing…" Twyla said. She turned towards the silver mirror at the front of her house and glared at herself. She took a last survey of the house, the empty home she would keep here for image and in case the group needed a homestead. She was ready.

"So, where to Doc?" Jack asked as the group piled into the TARDIS. The Doctor shrugged and watched the other man help the tiny girl carry her bags into the new room the TARDIS had made for Twyla.

"Why not let our new companion chose?" the Doctor asked. Twyla grinned and glanced at the TARDIS console as if for the answer to appear there.

"Let's go to Aubertide," Twyla said," I hear they're famous for this crazy shape shifting Family… I'd love to meet them!"

"Aubertide it is then, Princess," The Doctor grinned.

**~*DW*~**

**Delilah: In case you didn't get the reference, the next chapters will be my spoof off of Human Nature, with our little group. Reviews are loved, and I would love to hear what episodes you guys would like to have written ^_^**

**Twyla's outfit here:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/twyla/set?id=38782908**

**Rose's is here:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=38830780**


	8. Family Ties

**D: Hey all, I'm really sorry for the slow update, I've had my ass handed to me because of finals these past weeks and I wanted to wait until I could sit down and entirely focus on a chapter. So, big news, I've decided to go ahead and make the "Human Nature" episode the last bit to this story, then move onto a new story idea I've been mulling over. I will have the first chapter of that posted later on today, hopefully, if not some time tomorrow. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has favorited and alerted my story, or just my author page, this one is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reminding me… I don't own DW or any media I may use.**

**Twyla's outfit before the episode begins:**

http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=41046455

**What Ten Seconds Can Do**

**Chapter 8: Family Ties**

" 'Case Every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly!' " Twyla belted out as her iPod rang out the same tune on its stand on the TARDS' kitchen counter. A bemused Jack Harkness watched from the doorway, not giving any indication of his presence." 'And every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky!' "

" 'Can't you hear my heart, beating so fast, I want this to last!' " Jack sang out, off key unlike Twyla's pretty soprano." 'I need you by my side!' "

The girl in question jumped a mile in the air when she heard an unlikely duet partner chime into her performance. She blushed and tugged the hem of her shirt down as Jack fully entered the kitchen. She had opted for a little more casual form of her normal attire; wearing a black tank top with a rose and skull drawn on the front, elbow-high red fingerless gloves, black shorts that cut high on her thigh, and black ankle boots with a slight heel. Jack grinned at her as he raked his eyes over her attire, lingering on her legs, and then tugged her in for a hug.

"Was there a reason you barged in on my music time?" Twyla asked. She didn't object to the hug, hanging her own arms loosely around his neck and playing with the collar of his black button-up shirt." Or did you just come to listen to me?"

"Actually, the Doctor wanted me to tell you we're almost to your chosen destination," Jack said playing with the ends of Twyla's red-brown curls." He also said to say sorry for the delay, he didn't know that a wrong turn in the twentieth century would end in a crisis with a hospital on the moon…"

"Don't worry about that, it was entertaining," Twyla said absently," Especially when that pretty doctor girl tried hitting on the Doctor and Rose went all 'hands off my space man' mode."

"Yes that was both entertaining and a tad terrifying," Jack said with a grin. He let Twyla wiggle out of his grasp, and watched her sashay towards the console room." Thank you higher power for beautiful alien princesses…"

"I heard that!" Twyla's voice rang out.

"You were supposed to!" Jack called back. He scurried after the girl, her iPod still blasting out the familiar techno tune as the door swung shut, ominously as if it knew the chaos to ensue next.

**~*DW*~**

Rose, Jack, and Twyla slammed into the TARDIS as the Doctor sprinted in after them, jumping completely over Twyla and Jack, then helping Rose to her feet before scurrying over to the computer screen of the TARDIS.

"What was that-"

"Twyla did they see you?" The Doctor cut off the auburn haired girl.

"No, Jack and I were running ahead of you and Rose, they didn't see us…" Twyla answered immediately. She rubbed the side of her neck, aching from their tumble." Why is that even-"

"Rose," The Doctor said carefully," Did they see you? This is very important… I need to know if they saw your face…"

"No, they didn't see me Doctor…" Rose said. She came up next to him and tried reading the flashing Gallifrey symbols, but they moved too fast for her new understanding of it." Why… Why is it important?"

"Because they didn't smell you, or see you," the Doctor said," Or them…" he indicated Jack and Twyla who were righting themselves now." The Family is known for their short life spans, as well as their power to smell out one scent once they breathe it in… They were chasing us because they wanted to absorb me… Would want both of us if they had seen you… Time Lords have long life spans, absorbing us would-"

"They would live forever," Twyla clarified. She saw the Doctor sprinting around the room and saw him pause, speaking in a quick and low voice to a computer for what seemed like a good five minutes, before turning back." Well what are we going to do?"

"You three are going to do nothing but hide," The Doctor said. Before anyone could protest, he produced a fob watch from his endless pockets, then turned towards Rose." Rose, you have to do _exactly _what I say, okay?"

"Of course," Rose said immediately. Jack and Twyla were less keen on this idea, but they could do little else but agree with the brunette as she listened to the Doctor's plan." So, you're tellin' me, we're going to go under cova' as regular humans in an unimportant year, for two months… Long enough for the Family to die, so that they can't absorb us and live on forever reapin' the galaxies… Have I got it all?"

"Yes," the Doctor said," And I've left a video of instructions for if you have any questions… They won't be able to smell you because the TARDIS will mask your scent, you're still newly changed by her gift so you don't smell entirely Time Lord yet… And since they didn't see any of you, they only know about me, but they can only smell me…" The Doctor paused, taking Rose's hands in his own." Rose I love you, please remember that…"

"Course I will… How could I eva' forget?" Rose asked worriedly. The Doctor leaned down and kissed her gently, and she relaxed a little.

"The TARDIS will plant memories in my head, make it so we can live in whatever time she lands in," The Doctor explained," But I can't promise what she will do… You may have to make me fall in love with you again Miss Tyler…"

"Only took me three years, the first time…" Rose quipped good naturedly. She kissed the Doctor again, and tried to hide the few shy tears sliding out." It's only a month, anyway… We've been through worse…"

"Only question is, how are you going to be human?" Twyla interrupted from her perch against one of the coral columns of the TARDIS. Jack was leaning behind her, his arm protective above her on the coral." You don't just change your genetics, Doctor…"

"Actually, I do exactly that," The Doctor said pulling the Chameleon Arch down from its place above him. All chaos broke after that.

**~*DW*~**

John Smith opened his eyes, gazing frantically around his normal bedroom/ study; his brow was wet with cold sweat and his breathing was labored from the dream he had been thrust from. He shot up from his bed and ran towards his desk, pen already in hand and his journal being yanked out to jot down the dream. He paused, once it was all written down, scanning over all the other stories he had gotten down. He sighed, running a hand down his face and beginning to get dressed. He was knotting his tie when a knock was heard at his door; John's lips quirked up in a smile and instead of answering he just waited for the abrasive auburn haired girl to barge in, like she always did.

"Don't know why you even bother knocking, Twyla," John said finishing his tie and watching his sister-in-law set the tea tray on his desk and begin gathering up some books." God knows you don't need to, you have perfect timing… Always right when I'm tying this bloody tie…"

"Jack says I need to at least attempt some decorum," Twyla huffed. John chuckled at this and finished his tie while she poured both of them tea. She tugged self consciously at the gold and purple ring on her ring finger, then began fidgeting with the band of her black and silver choker. She gave up on these movements moments later, instead playing with the glasses perched on her nose and the sleeve of her pea coat. Twyla never was comfortable in the long skirts and sleeved coats and shirts it was proper to wear. John knew that his brother often let Twyla gallivant around in loose clothing and the like when they were alone or at the small flat they shared- having visited many a times and been caught with the sight of little Twyla in what constituted as under garments." Anyway, hurry it up, we have to return these books, and then Jack is going to take us into town tonight… Says you should ask a friend… Maybe that brunette math teacher you're always walking around with…?"

"R-Rose?" John cried, sputtering and red in the face at the mention of the beautiful brunette teacher. Twyla smiled knowingly and tapped the tip of her nose with a grin, turning to grab more books." I had another dream last night…"

"Oh?" Twyla said. John didn't catch the pause in her movements, nor the hopeful tint in her eyes." You were there… And my brother… And Rose…"

"Your dreams would make phenomenal books, John," Twyla smiled. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear where a cloth rose was perched, only making John think more of the dream, and Rose. Twyla was chatting again, but John's mind was consumed by the pretty brunette woman he had gotten so close to the past month and a half." John? John! Oh lord, you're off in the clouds again… All the way up in the stars, you are…"

"Stars?" John asked curiously. Twyla rolled her eyes and began gathering up all the books to leave." You know… I think I will ask Rose to go to town with us…"

"Knew you would," Twyla said in her easy American accent. She waved goodbye to John and headed towards the Library. John stuffed a few last minute things into his bag before scurrying off towards his first class. On his way, he began flipping though a notebook of notes for the physics class that day, and nearly rammed over a small feminine figure. He dropped his book and caught onto the tiny waist of none other then Miss Rose Tyler, Math Professor and center of his daydreams.

"Oh! John!" Rose smiled. Her unique golden eyes shone with the smile she gave him, as she leant over to help him pick up his things. John tried to pile his books back up, but every time his fingers brushed over Rose's, he dropped them all again. Finally, they managed to sort out all the books and right themselves." Sorry, I wasn't paying attention… Nurse Redfern gave me this new book on the stars and I was so absorbed-"

"Are you busy tonight?" John blurted out. Rose gave him a curious glanced but only smiled and tilted her head at his question, while he himself blushed a light pink and began to stutter." Wh-what I mean is, Twyla and Jack are making me go into town with them again, and I always feel like a third wheel- hard not to with them… they've been married nearly two years and they're still in that newlywed phase… But I thought, maybe you would want to join us… If you would rather not, I would understand but I hope you-"

"I'd love to John" Rose said, putting her hand on his elbow to calm his babbling. John smiled, growing bold at her smile and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, leading towards her class." Walking me to class again Professor Smith?"

"Only if you don't mind Professor Tyler," John smirked back. Rose gave him a brilliant smile and squeezed the hand on his elbow comfortingly. They chatted about the book Rose was reading, and about classes, when they ran into Nurse Redfern outside Rose's class." Hello Matron…"

"Please John, it's Joan, we've been over this," Joan smiled. Rose prickled a little at the blatantly flirtatious tone to the nurse's words. John was oblivious, and began a short conversation with the woman. The nurse gestured towards the poster outside Rose's class, advertising the town dance two nights away." Are you going?"

"I… I hadn't decided yet," John said honestly. He had been hoping to ask Rose, if it was not too forward, maybe after dinner tonight." Perhaps Professor Tweed would take you? He has had his eye on you the past month, Joan."

John chuckled good naturedly, but missed the sad look in Joan's eyes as she agreed with a fake smile and then waved her goodbyes. Rose watched her go, then turned towards John, who was studying the poster again.

"She wanted you to ask her, you know," Rose said with a knowing smile. John jumped and tried to cover up with more babble, but Rose simply giggled and waved as she went to enter the class." Just a heart breaker you are, John Smith… I'll meet you and Twyla outside at the gate around sundown?"

"Sundown… yes! Perfect time sundown…" John said with a nervous twitter to his step. Rose smiled, waving him off as she entered her class. She sighed, brushing her bangs back and counting the minutes towards her free hour.

**~*DW*~**

"Hello Old Girl… Miss me?" Rose asked as she and Twyla entered the TARDIS. It was hiding in a barn back behind the school, one that had been abandoned for awhile now, but Jack had bought with his and Twyla's flat anyway. Twyla groaned and tugged at the collar of her dress. Rose herself had opted for a more comfortable Victorian style; she wore a long black skirt that moved well with her, over black tights and ankle high riding boots with demure gold buttons, her coat was also black but light for the nice weather outside and had a few gold buttons as well. She had her long hair pinned up away from her face and wore her ring from the Doctor on the chain with the TARDIS charm. She also wore a gold and silver coin with an "R" engraved on it, a gift from John last week and a new addition to her necklace chain.

"Only two more weeks…" Twyla sighed, tossing her glasses down ebside her. Twyla hated that she wasn't allowed to wear her contacts during the two months "for image" Jack said. Rose said it was only because the man had a secret fetish for the sexy-librarian-esque look Twyla had with her glasses on." I'm not sure which is worse… These clothes or being married to Jack for nearly two months…"

"Don't lie you love being a married couple…" Rose quipped. Twyla hid a smile from the girl and sat on the captain chair, paying no attention to Rose as she moved towards the video screen. She rewound the video she had long ago memorized, and waited as it began over again.

"Rose… Here are some instructions for when I'm human," The Doctor's image said. Rose touched the screen and sighed as he began his instruction." Don't let me hurt anyone… Can't have that while I'm human… Don't let me forget you, or Twyla and Jack… The TARDIS will plant a story for us, hopefully she won't let me forget any of you… Speaking of the old girl, she'll be on stand-by mode so hide her away for the two months and check on her form time to time… Don't let me eat any pears, either… I hate pears! John Smith is a character I made up, but he won't know that; I don't want to wake up in two months with the taste of pears in my mouth!"

Rose laughed tearfully at the image, fast forwarding through a few more instructions she had long ago memorized. She watched the Doctor gesture wildly with his hands and point over to where she knew they had been standing while he made the video. She started it again right before he ended it, at the line she wanted to hear the most.

"And most important," the Doctor said sternly," Remember I love you… I love you more then anything in all of time and space, and even if I go gallivanting off with some woman in the time we land in, I won't mean it… Just remember, if I do something stupid like that, I'll owe you when we get through this." He winked wolfishly at this and Rose blushed around another giggle. The Doctor's eyes grew serious and he touched his fingers to his lips, blowing her a mock kiss before speaking once more." I love you Rose… My sweet Rose…"

The screen went black and Rose wiped her eyes, trying to stop the soft tears trickling down her face. Twyla stood, offering the girl a handkerchief which Rose took and dabbed at her eyes.

"He didn't say what to do if his human self fell in love with me too," Rose whispered. Twyla nodded and touched her friend's shoulder, comforting her in the only way she knew how to." C'mon, we'll be late for our date…"

Twyla let Rose lead the way, knowing her friend was still conflicted, but also knowing that they only had to endure two more weeks.

**~*DW*~**

"I swear, these children are more infatuated with a war that hasn't happened yet then anything else," Rose said watching a few more students pass them by, words like "gun powder" and "trench tactics" on their lips. John nodded with her and pulled her a little tighter to his side as a strong wind blew past them. Rose shivered and snuggled against John's side, a smile on her lips." I'm glad you invited me along tonight, John… It's such a beautiful night and it's nice to get out of my dorm room…"

"Well," John swallowed nervously," If you like this so much… Would you think about going to the town dance with me as well? I think it would be most enjoyable, but only if I had the prettiest woman in town on my arm, just like right now…"

"John!" Rose blushed. She swatted his arm playfully and basked in the sly twinkle behind his hazel eyes." I would be so happy to go with you…"

"Really?" John grinned. His voice cracked with excitement and Rose couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when he colored pink." I- I mean, that's wonderful! I'll be the luckiest man in town…"

"I think you already are, brother," Jack said coming beside John with a grin. Twyla had her arm firmly linked with his, and her head on his shoulder as she seemed to be dozing off a bit. The trio began talking about a few things, but Rose's eyes, and attentions, had diverted over to a glowing light in the woods. What seemed to be a shooting star had landed near the edge of the woods, and she was curious to see if it was a trick of the light, or really a danger." Rosie? Daydreaming again?"

"No…" Rose answered, pushing the star aside for now." Thought I saw a shootin' star… Twyla, would you like to nip off to the dress shop with me? I want to pick out a special dress for the dance…"

"Course, Rose," Twyla said, suddenly very awake. The tiny girl leaned up to kiss Jack's cheek, and murmur that they would walk back alone. Rose turned to smile at John, leaning up to give a shy kiss to his cheek as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow, John…" Rose said with a smile. John nodded eagerly and waved the two off, ignoring Jack's playful jabs.

"You're sure it looked odd?" Twyla asked as she and Rose scurried down the empty streets, towards the woods. Rose nodded, and lifted her skirt to run down the worn forest path. Twyla sighed before following suit and watching with curious gaze as they ended up in an empty clearing." I guess it was nothing…"

"Yeah… Noffing…" Rose said still not so sure. Twyla coaxed her friend back towards their warm homes, saying it was only a trick of the lights and to not worry, they only had another two weeks. Neither of them noticed the glimmer of space green as they left, nor the whispers and sniffs emitting from the invisible space ship…

**~*DW*~**

**D: Long chapter… Ugh… Anyway, please review- as always -and let me know how it is so far. I know I changed a few things here and there, and I will continue to change a few more to fit my interpretation of the episode, but I hope it ends well.**

**Rose's outfit:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/rose_family_blood/set?id=41046148**

**Twyla's Outfit:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/twyla_family_blood/set?id=41045863**


	9. Human See Human DO

**D: So, I was really pleased to get a review last night! I'm pretty sure I'm the only writer who gets totally ecstatic over one review, because it means someone is reading… Anyway, I wasn't going to post this last bit today, but I thought, since the idea is fresh in my mind and I'm typing up the first chapter of my other, new, Ten/ Rose story, I might as well finish. So, we have quite the predicament here with John and Rose; the Doctor's human counterpart is head over heels for his fiancé, and Rose finally has the human lover she always wanted out of the Doctor… Of course that was before she was a Time Lady… And now the Family has landed and they will, of course, cause some drama as well.**

**Twyla's Outfit:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/twyla_dance/set?id=41063029 **

**Rose's Outfit:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/rose_dance/set?id=41062822 **

**Onward! I don't own anything except the idea and Twyla, enjoy!**

**What Ten Seconds Can Do**

**Chapter 9: Human See Human Do**

"Rose, you're going to be fine," Twyla soothed. The girl in question was pacing the floors in her cream-colored gown and nude heels. Twyla was trying to still the woman for a few moments, to finish pinning her curls up in a half ponytail with a cream-colored cloth rose." really, it's not as if it's the end of the world if you have a little alone time with John… The Doctor is John so it's not cheating or anything!"

"You don't understand Twyla…" Rose sighed. She finally sat down on the end of her bed, and Twyla swiftly pinned the rose in her hair. While she had the brunette captive, she also strung a delicate chain of pearls around her neck and placed a golden ring with a carved rose on her finger." I waited two years for the Doctor to even glance my way as more then a friend, a companion… Then I wished more then anything he could be human, so we could be together… That was before I realized this whole Time Lady ordeal could happen… And it's like fate is taunting me, telling me if the Doctor had been John, he would have loved me, he would have courted me and been with me, in no time…"

"I get it, Rose," Twyla said softly. She knelt before her friend, shifting her own red and black skirts aside so she could, and touched her cheek in a motherly way." Think about this, you're just realizing you can live forever, that all the human dreams you had are done, but now you _could _have them… I never had those options… And even now… With Jack… Our options are limited… Kids will probably be out of the question, marriage is barely in the concept, and we're both going to keep living on until we decide to let our bodies give up… You and the Doctor, though… When this entire ordeal is over, you'll only be stronger! You two can have little Space-Time babies, get married on every planet and time frame known to species, and have a life, together, forever… This shouldn't be a bad thing, this should only be strengthening the idea that the Doctor loves you, no matter what form he's in…"

"When did you get so smart, Twyla?" Rose asked with a watery smile. Twyla shrugged and finished up her own hair and put in a pair of red earrings. Rose studied her friend; Twyla had taken this opportunity to wear something "fun" with gusto. She words a red and black dress that reminded Rose of the flamenco dancers she had seen with the Doctor in Barcelona, black heels with tiny bows on the toes, red earrings with carved roses on them, and a black choker with a gemmed rose." I'm starting to think you just like wearing roses in this time period because it makes John think of me…"

"What would make you think that?" Twyla teased as she pinned her auburn curls back with a red rose. Rose shook her head and watched the girl apply lipstick meticulously." I'm going to go find Jack… I'll meet you at the dance…"

"Twyla, have you noticed that those two trouble maker students have been… odd lately?" Rose asked suddenly." They're always sniffin' like they have a cold… And they keep hoverin' around when class is done… John had to shoo 'em away three times this week! I just… I have an odd feeling that somefing is up…"

"You're just jittery because John has taken you out every afternoon, spent every lunch with you, and every free period in your class," Twyla pointed out. Rose hid a smile and waved to Twyla as the girl left her room and blew a dramatic kiss. Twyla moved swiftly through the empty halls of the school, humming to herself as she moved. She didn't see Jack until he popped out around the corner and made her give a cry of surprise." Jack Harkness! I ought to kill you!"

"Good luck, I'll just come back," Jack said reaching for the small redhead. She shook her head and danced away, walking ahead, her arms crossed in faux anger at the man." Ah, Lala, come 'ere! I was only kidding!"

"No, you don't get to call me that and make me melt like chocolate in a kids pocket," Twyla said stubbornly. Jack finally caught her around the waist, gently, and pulled her back against his chest in a hug from behind. Twyla tried to wiggle away, but Jack peppered her neck and shoulder with gentle kisses until she was giggling and sighing in content." You're still not forgiven, just so you know…"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, then you can forgive me," Jack grinned. Twyla muttered something about being arrogant before she turned, giving him an expectant look." Oh! Well, um… okay…" Jack cleared his throat and straightened up." Twyla… I've been doing some thinking, since we've been stuck here… What I mean is, I love the situation- well not really I hate the Victorian era… But what I mean is… Um…"

"Jack, are you nervous?" Twyla cut off his rambles with an amused smile. Jack's cheeks colored a light pink and he averted his eyes." Oh my- you so are!"

"Twyla," Jack said seriously. Twyla stopped her teasing at once, the tone to his voice entirely business now. She turned back towards him and he took both her hands in his." The situation I enjoy, is being married to you… Even if it is a disguise… I like the idea of you being mine, of other men not being able to have any sort of claim on you. I was hoping, once this was all over, we could… Keep that part of this story true…"

"Jack are you-"

"I want you to marry me Twyla…" Jack said softly. He took out a red ruby ring form his jacket pocket and Twyla gave a squeak of surprise. The gem was smoothed but uneven in the lines that made it. It was the size of her thumb nail, and had a delicate golden band." This was my mothers… It's the only thing I have left of my time, of my home… I would be so honored if you would wear it, be my wife, and deal with me for whatever forever really means…"

"Who else would put up with you?" Twyla teased tearfully. She took the ring and put it on her ring finger; perfect fit. Jack looked at her expectantly." Yes, Jack… I will…"

**~*DW*~**

Rose glanced down at her hand, intertwined with John's own, gently; she smiled at the familiarity, and odd newness of it all. It was like a contradiction, being so used to holding the Doctor's hand, but not his human counterpart. She watched John, fidgeting more then more then normal, and babbling about how the moon was supposed to be clear and bright tonight. Rose stopped John short of the entrance to the dance hall- where couples and groups were already entering the dance -and gave him a curious look.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked." You've been acting strange all night, John… I'm starting to think you really knocked your brains out when you fell this morning…"

"In my defense, I showed you my dream journal, and you said I was perfectly sane," John said remembering how he had shown Rose his journal that morning and she had acted so intrigued and interested." Any other person would have asked if I needed a head doctor… Which is probably why I didn't see the stairs…" John paused again." I did tell you that you look stunning, didn't I?"

"Only a few ten times," Rose smiled around a blush. Twyla had helped dress her in a cream-colored dress with embroidered roses on the side, and taken care on her hair and makeup." Now, why are you so fidgety, you're makin' me nervous just watchin'!"

"Oh… Well… I had hoped to wait until after…" John sighed. He swallowed thickly and then began rummaging around in his coat pocket." Rose, these past few weeks have been amazing… Especially this last week, spending so much time with you and getting closer… And kissing you yesterday afternoon has to be the single best memory I have to date. What I mean to say is… I was hoping you would continue to want to see me… let me properly court you and- aha!" John produced a delicate gold ring. It had a tiny pearl and diamond next to two roses- one pink and one white -carved from delicate coral. Rose gasped at the pretty thing and glanced up at John." Would you let me court you, Rose? So we could be married?"

"Oh… Oh John…" Rose said, her voice thick with emotion. John slid the ring on her finger, hopefully and she shook her head." Okay… yes, I mean yes!"

Rose knew, in retrospect, that this was a bad idea, but she also knew that she couldn't say no to John, it would be the same as saying no to her Doctor. She also knew that Twyla had been right, this was only a method of strengthening their relationship, proving the Doctor loved Rose no matter the circumstances. So, for now, she leaned up and kissed him soundly on the mouth, then let John lead her into the dance, the ring proudly displayed on her hand. Neither of them noticed the group of four behind them, all three sniffing the air eagerly.

**~*DW*~**

"Twyla, I have a bad feeling," Rose said. She watched the small girl with the red balloon, who passed their table for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. The two students she had worried about before- Burke and Starks -were also passing their table again, offering her a tilt of the head and a long sniffle as hello." I just think-"

"Please stop that," Twyla said eyeing Joan Redfern as she entered the hall and eyed their table with a sniff of her own." I'm agreeing with you, now…"

"Maybe we should-"

"Rose," John interrupted her, and Rose turned her eyes up to smile at him." I was wondering… Can I tell Twyla and Jack about…" He indicated her hand where the ring sat and Rose blushed with a nod and a smile." Fantastic!"

Of course, before the man could say anything further, Burke approached the table, a gun now proudly brandished in his hand. Rose cursed under her breath and pushed herself back against John, blocking him from the boys.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Tyler…" Burke smiled evilly." Now, we want the Doctor and we want him now."

"The Doctor?" John asked incredulously. Rose glared at the boys and Twyla jumped up beside her, Jack quick to her side." Burke, put the gun down, I have no idea what you mean but this is absurd!"

"He doesn't remember, Son of Mine," Starks said to Burke. Both of them lunged forward, one grabbing Rose the other Twyla." Perhaps if the human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge? Who would you chose to save, Doctor? The woman you love, or your dear friend Twyla?"

"Let them go!" Jack cried. He was struggling against John's hold while Twyla had stiffened entirely against the hold. She kept glanced downward, towards the lone pocket in her dress and where she had the fob watch hidden. She closed her eyes and wished upon wishes that this ended well." Twyla!"

"Rose!" John cried. He turned towards the two boys with wild eyes." I don't know what you want! I'll do anything!"

"Ah, he is still clueless…" Joan said, moving towards the two boys." Husband of Mine, Son of Mine, kill them…"

"No!" Jack and John cried. Rose had been with the Doctor for too long, however, to not be prepared for this. She arched her elbow back and knocked Burke back out of gripping range, then yanked his gun into her own hands. She pointed it at him and glared at the entire Family.

"Let Twyla go, or I shoot," Rose said. John watched with terrified eyes, but there was a pride in his heart that she could protect herself." Now!" Starks did as he was told, frowning all the way. Rose shoved Twyla back at Jack, who caught her in his arms immediately, before speaking again." We're gonna' leave now… you're going to do the same or I'll kill you all now… You hear?"

"Of course Miss," Starks said with a smile," But once you're gone, the village will be ours… We will get our Time Lord…"

Rose ignored this and backed out of the hall, pushing her three friends on behind her. Once in the hall, she dropped her hands- shaking from gripping the gun so hard -and grabbed John's hand before sprinting out. They had reached the school before she felt the pain in her legs.

"We have to get to the TARDIS…" Rose said.

"They'll have already secured her…" Twyla said shaking her head.

"Well then open the bloody watch…" Jack said.

"He has to do it…" Rose said indicating towards John. The three argued a bit more, John watching them with wary eyes the entire time." We have to tell him… If we don't explain first, the soul in the watch won't take and he could die…"

"You're all mad," John said shaking his head. He turned Rose around to face him and gazed into her eyes." What is all this talk? It sounds like my journal…"

"John… You're not real…" Rose said." You're really the Doctor… Your dreams? They're who you really are… remember you told me you dreamed about our adventures? Sometimes you have a different face, and Twyla and Jack are there… it's all real!"

"Rose… You sound mad!" John cried. Rose shook her head and took his face in her soft hands." Rose?"

"Where did you grow up?" Rose asked.

"Island of Gallifrey, it's in Scotland…" John asked." My father was a watch maker, mother was a librarian… I had a pet dog and friends, before they were killed in the fire, before I was moved here and went to school to teach…"

"Doesn't that sound just a little too recited?" Rose asked. Her eyes were sad as John opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't argue at all. An explosion sounded behind them, and all four ran towards the flat Jack and Twyla resided in. There was a group of people waiting, so Twyla redirected them towards the woods.

"This way, there's an abandoned cabin down here…" Twyla led them inside, locking the door and falling against it in relief. John had collapsed against the fireplace the moment the door shut, and Jack moved to sit with him." Don't…"

"I will…" Rose said softly. Twyla handed her the watch, and Rose nodded at the gesture. She moved towards John and sat next to him, his eyes shifting up towards her." It isn't a dream, John… We're not mad… Here," She handed him the watch, and he took it hesitantly." Listen… Can't you hear it talkin' to you?"

John turned the watch in his hand, his eyes wide in fear and awe. When Rose touched his hand with her fingertips, visions appeared behind both of their eyes. They saw a large white wedding, Rose smiling under the veil and John laughing as their friends threw rice over them. Then another of a small girl with blonde curls and a boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes. Then John on his death bed, whispering his goodbyes to Rose, her hand clasping his. When they opened their eyes, John had tears in his own.

"We could have that, Rose…" John said." What am I? Some character to this Doctor? It's not fair! We could have that…"

"No we couldn't…" Rose said sadly. John gave her an odd look and she wiped her eyes as tears began to fall." John, in all of those visions, did you see me age at all? I will stay this way, forever… And so will the Doctor… But if you stay human, we can never be together…"

John gave her a sad look, then he turned back towards the watch, throbbing and pulsing in his hand as if to taunt him about what she was saying. He sighed, he knew what he had to do…

**~*DW*~**

Rose watched Twyla and Jack whispering in a corner of the TARDIS, their words too low for her to hear but she knew it was some version of if she was okay or not. She waited quietly in the Captain's chair, watching the Gallifrey symbols moving back and forth across the screen before her. She didn't turn around when the door opened, she closed her eyes instead, and waited until she felt the familiar arms of the Doctor wrap around her waist. She smiled and waited until his lips found her cheek, then spoke.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. The Doctor gave her an odd look but didn't interrupt." I broke John's heart… He's a part of you… I'm sorry for that…"

"Rose… We both love you," the Doctor said softly. Rose turned for a sound kiss from her Doctor, but there was something new on his lips that was purely John. She smiled, knowing that Twyla had been right after all, this would only strengthen their relationship more and more." Now, let's head off somewhere fun, yeah? Make up for this crazy ordeal…"

"Deal," Rose smiled. Both stood, hands intertwined tightly, and moved to the console, flipping switches and hitting buttons.

"Can we go to a resort planet?" Twyla asked excitedly. Jack walked beside her and nodded his agreement." Since we both have weddings to plan…"

"I think that sounds lovely," the Doctor said with a grin. And off they went; Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Twyla DeAngelise, and the Doctor, in the TARDIS; off to cause chaos and save lives, just as it should be.

**~*DW*~**

**D: So, that's the end of this one, for now. Like I said, there will be a new one later one, probably tomorrow night. It's a spin off of this universe, right before Twyla and Jack's wedding, where Rose makes a wish near a Wishing Wombler- alien will be explained in said story -and caused a very messy ordeal… Anyway, review please, and watch out for my new story- Wishes That Never Should Have Been -coming soon!**


End file.
